Eldressie
by Dame Fleur des Champs
Summary: L’histoire d’une princesse qui débuta misérablement .le début est nulle, mais les chapitres à venir sont drôles. On retrouve surtout les lieux de la Terre du Milieu, pas les personnages.
1. chapitre 1

CHAPITRE I

Jadis , un magnifique bébé naquit dans une lointaine contrée. De son visage émanait l'innocence même. Noir ébène étaient ses cheveux, héritage de son père , Sanderling , roi des Celtes , et ses yeux bleu encre venaient de sa mère, Eldhewen au teint d'elfe , reine des Royaumes du Nord.

Eldressie était son nom, mais dans d'autres contrées on la nommait autrement.

Quelques années passèrent, lorsqu'un jour de printemps, lors d'une promenade dominicale dans la forêt de Brocéliande, la famille royale fut attaquée. Eldhewen et son mari, Sanderling combattirent avec la force du désespoir, mais ne pouvant envoyer ad patres les derniers survivants du Culte de l'Ours, le roi décida de se sacrifier pour sauver sa femme et la toute jeune princesse Eldressie .La reine, sa fille dans ses bras s'enfuit telle la biche poursuivie, mais sachant qu'elle ne pourrai sauver que sa fille, elle courut encore plus vite pour arriver au cœur de la forêt .La souveraine s'approcha d' un arbre d'un âge indéfinissable,et masqua la jeune héritière .Jetant un dernier regard a son enfant qu'elle ne verra pas grandir , elle poussa un soupir et repris sa course folle , elle tomba par terre mais se redressa digne et fière , n'ayant pas peur de mourir , cependant,elle adressa une dernière prière a ses aïeux pour protéger sa fille .Eldhewen mourut sans un cri .Devant la dépouille d'une femme aussi belle et froide , les cheresques mutants s'enfuirent sans demander leurs restes .

Des heures plus tard arrivèrent Merlin l'enchanteur, Gandalf le blanc, Dumbledore directeur de la prestigieuse institution Hogwart, la fée Viviane, à leur suite, les nymphes et les Sylves des bois portaient avec une lente tristesse, les dépouilles de leurs souverains Eldhewen, reine des Royaumes du Nord et Sanderling roi des Pays Celtes .Le cortège funèbre s'arrêta devant le chêne centenaire, là, la fée Viviane dégagea avec grâce la mousse recouvrant une cavité. Prenant l'enfant qui se trouvait ici, la fée l'éleva d'un air fière en s'adressant a l'assemblée en ses termes : « voici la princesse Eldressie, héritière des Royaumes du Nord et des Pays Celtes, ainsi le destin l'a décidé ! », les nymphes poussèrent des acclamations à la gloire de la souveraine de deux des plus beaux royaumes qui ne fut au monde.

On vit, allongé, sur leur brancard de fleurs et de feuilles le couple royal, quitter leur teint gris, pour un teint pur, un léger sourire aux lèvres, on aurait crus voir un jeune couple d'amants pensant à leur avenir commun sur les bords du Sirion, mais il n'en était rien, ils s'en étaient allés définitivement, dans les cieux, rejoindre leurs ancêtres, en paix.

Ils raccompagnèrent jusqu'à l'antique Camelot, les corps de leurs Majestés,dans un dernier défilé à leur grandeur, puis Dumbledore, Gandalf rejoint par la suite de Belgarath le Vénérable, s'enfermèrent dans la plus haute tour .Cette nuit là fut décidé du sort des deux royaumes mais surtout de celui d'Eldressie .

Le lendemain matin, une délégation d'elfes de la Forêt Noire vinrent chercher sa toute jeune Altesse.

_En fait ce n'est pas du Seigneur des Anneaux, parce que là, c'est plutôt la Belgariade ou un livre de Dumas pour les connaisseurs (il parait que le début ressemble à ce livre, ce qui est vrai, mais j'ai lu le livre après avoir écrit ce début, je le jure sur les bibles !!!)_


	2. chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

La jeune fille grandit, développant ses qualités mais aussi ses défauts, auprès des elfes de la Forêt Noire, dont son précepteur n'était autre que Legolas Vertefeuille, ayant tenu à tenir cette tâche.

Elle découvrit le monde voyageant de part et d'autre.

Eldressie vivait des temps paisibles auprès de ses amis lorsqu'un jour, un messager à la livrée du Gondor apparu. Elle s'approcha discrètement du coin de la salle où s'était retiré son précepteur et ce mystérieux inconnu qui s'entretenaient déjà ensemble. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche elle tendit l'oreille, mais malheureusement la princesse était trop loin pour tout entendre :

« -C'est l'heure…19 automnes…prophétie…

-Le destin …prévenir. »

L'indiscrète fila ventre a terre à son fauteuil, et mine de rien repris le cours de sa lecture. Au-dessus de son livre elle observait le parcours de son maître. Il s'arrêta devant elle, attendant une réaction de sa part et voyant qu'elle ne ferait rien, il entama la discussion.

« -Son Altesse est attendu en Gondor .commença Legolas

-Et pourquoi donc ? Si on m'avait convié à quelque endroit qu'il soit, on m'en aurait déjà informé, répondit Eldressie, feignant être captivée par son livre.

-Votre Grâce à sans doute raison, mais le messager n'a pas osé vous déranger dans votre méditation.

-Maître Legolas, qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous m'avez toujours parlé de la sorte pour me taquiner, mais là vous semblez gêné, rendez-vous aux faits, l'encouragea la jeune fille de plus en plus curieuse.

-Il faut que vous vous rendiez en Gondor dans la semaine, car le prince héritier doit vous prendre en fiançailles et accéder au trône le même jour, dit d'une traite le précepteur pour en être enfin débarrassé. »

Eldressie le regarda incrédule au début car elle n'avait pas tout assimilé depuis le début, puis quand tous les sons atteignirent son cerveau et qu'ils usent formé des mots, elle éclata soudainement de son rire royal de dinde mêler aux expressions d'un visage d'une fouine.

« -Vous voulez rire ? Je n'aime pas Galaad, c'est un ami, un haut membre de la noblesse, certes, c'est le souverain de toute la Terre du Milieu après la guerre qui opposa son arrière arrière arrière, et j'en passe, grand-père, Aragorn avec Sauron, mais bon, hein, moi aussi je suis quelqu'un d'important ! Je n'enai pas l'allure mais bon ! On aurait du me consulter avant de prendre cette décision ! déclara –t-elle avec fougue mais ne le prenant toujours pas au sérieux.

-Tu seras Eldressie Reine du Gondor, régente de la Terre du Milieu, entre autre, mais tu gardes quand même tes anciens titres, répondit Legolas toujours aussi sérieux.

-Moi Reine du Gondor ? On aura tout vu !!! s'esclaffa Eldressie.

-Vous devez préparer votre paquetage, nous partirons demain, avertit Legolas en clôturant ainsi la conversation. »

Eldressie rêvant d'un retournement de situation, regagna sa chambre en criant à qui voulait l'entendre, c'est-à-dire tout le monde, que l'on ne la marierai pas de force à quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait et traita en autre Galaad de rustre.

Le messager ayant vu mais surtout entendu la scène s'approcha tout doucement de Legolas.

« -Je plains, notre futur suzerain de devoir épouser cette fille –sauf votre respect- il y en a tellement d'autre qui sont fort agréable et il doit se lier avec l'enragée du coin ! soupira –t-il.

-Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, ils s'aimeront, ces deux là, pas tout de suite mais plus tard, dit d'un ton rêveur l'elfe »

Puis il partit et laissa planter le messager là, qui le regardait d'un air de totale incompréhension.

Le lendemain, Eldressie feignit d'être mourante mais sa feinte ne marcha pas car on lui répondit que même mourante elle devait se rendre en Gondor cette semaine.

On la traîna de force sur la longue route qui allait la menait jusque dans sa nouvelle terre d'adoption.

Tout le long du voyage sur le dos de sa fidèle jument Eingeladen, elle rumina de sombres pensées, contre cette prophétie à la noix, les oiseaux qui chantent le soleil qui brille, et encore la prophétie …

Puis elle fut rejointe par Merlin et Viviane.

Eldressie leur jeta un regard glacial et leur lança, plus au vent qu'à eux :

« -Vous gênez ma quiétude matinale, vous pouvez vous retirer.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas nous qui avons écrit cette prophétie, tu peux nous adresser d'autres paroles pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue, répondit Viviane sur un ton guilleret, toujours vêtus de son irremplaçable robe verte et de ses guirlandes de fleurs.

-Oui, bon, désolée, passons, que désirez-vous ? demanda gênée la demoiselle.

-Trois jours que nous galopons, le périple touche à sa fin. Il te faut te vêtir à présent on aperçoit la Citadelle Blanche, parla Merlin, comme a son habitude, a personne en particulier.

-Da, da, il te doit de mettre ta robe de parade ; celle que les fées de l'eau ton conçu bien avant ta naissance. Vient suis-moi, annonça la fée »

Eldressie, avide d'en savoir plus suivi la fée dans les bois. Elles arrivèrent dans un endroit magique, que l'on aurait pus contempler toute sa vie. C'était une petite clairière au fond duquel se trouvait une cascade qui alimenté un bassin, d'une eau si limpide qu'on ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. Viviane disparut derrière la chute et en ressortit quelques instants après avec deux paquets sous ses bras.

« -Viens, jeune femme, que je t'aide à t'habiller.

-Je suppose que c'est la robe, s'enquis méfiante Eldressie, en désignant le paquet le plus volumineux.

-Tu es plus intelligente qu'il n'en paraît, remarqua Viviane.

-Merci. »

Après un laborieux essayage, Eldressie pus enfin se contempler dans le miroir que Viviane avait fait apparaître. Elle ne se reconnut pas croyant à une mauvaise farce de Viviane, mais après avoir vu la fée la regarder aussi béatement, elle en déduit que c'était bien son reflet dans le miroir. Viviane et ses fées de l'eau avaient fée un merveilleux travail, la robe semblait a la fois compliquer mais on ressentait toute sa simplicité et sa noblesse, comme si elle eut était vivante.

Ses cheveux étaient détachés, Viviane avait préféré les laisser naturel, ne voulant pas faire de coiffures compliquées, elles les avaient seulement parsemés de fils d'argent et de perles, sur lequel trônait un diadème de grande finesse.

La fée l'observa quelques instants et déclara

« -Maintenant que tu es présentable, il va falloir habiller Eingeladen

-Moi je la vois bien avec un décolleté pigeonnant, suggéra Eldressie d'une fausse naïveté.

-Mais non tête d'Ulgo ! On va lui mettre un tapis de selle assortis à ta robe, et des mors de cuirs noirs.

-Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. »

Lorsque toute l'escorte fut prête, ayant tous du plus grand au plus petit revêtu leurs plus beaux costumes, ils reprirent la route, mais ils allèrent au pas pour ne pas salir leurs merveilleux atours.

Mais au fur et a mesure qu'Eldressie voyait approché Minas Tirith, elle se renfermait en elle-même, mais qu'elle idée de la marier !

Son instinct lui disait de fuir, aller dans l'un de ses royaumes, et rassemblait une armée pour la défendre, mais non un lien mystérieux la retenait avec cette prophétie, mais qu'elle idiote elle était ! Une prophétie n'était qu'un autre nom pour désigner le futur ! C'est comme en Gaèlia, on appelait le destin la Moïra !

Mais pourquoi ne fuyait elle donc pas ? Elle se dit qu'elle devrait poser cette question à un de ses grands-pères, Belgarath ou Dumbledore.

Ils firent de nouveau halte, pour faire une ultime toilette. Eldressie délaissa ses bottes de cuir pour des escarpins de soie, un page mis « les vêtements » d'apparat d'Eingeladen, et aida Eldressie à monter sur son cheval pour ne rien abîmer.

Elle était enfin prête à affronter son destin.

_Je sais, je suis en train de massacrer les personnages du SDA, tout au moins Legolas, l'a-t-on déjà vu dire à quelqu'un Votre Grâce ???!!! _

_Vous pouvez me mettre de petites (ou de grosses) reviews !!!_


End file.
